


dinner for two.

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Eternal Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Occasionally Haru makes something other than mackerel for dinner.





	dinner for two.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> it's been a hot minute since i've written makoharu ok don't judge

It’s quiet in the flat, and Makoto finally looks up from his textbooks to the window on his left. Outside, the sun is setting, the sky turning gold and orange. He checks his watch on reflex— it’s getting late. 

With a sigh, he tosses his pencil down and stretches. His stomach growls as he drops his arms, and he chuckles to himself, pushing up from the floor. Whatever’s cooking in the kitchen smells  _amazing,_ and he pads across the living area to the kitchen to see what Haru’s up to. 

Predictably, Haru is standing by the stove, blue apron on. He’s watching whatever it is he’s making intensely. 

“Are you worried it’s going to get up and run away, Haru?” Makoto teases, and he hides his laughter behind his hand when Haru turns his head to glare at him. “You’re staring awfully hard at it.” 

Haru turns back to the food, taking his Stink Eye with him. “I don’t want it to overcook,” he says, clipped and monotone. “I want to get it right.” 

Curious about whatever it is, Makoto looks to the table where little dishes of dipping sauces have been set out, and then back to the counter where bowls sit, filled with rice and— 

“ _Donburi?”_ Makoto asks, surprised and pleased. “You’re being adventurous, Haru.” 

Haru grunts in agreement and, apparently satisfied with the state of what he’s frying, picks up his tongs to take out the pieces of  _tempura_  to add to the bowls. The pieces are a beautiful golden brown, and Makoto has no doubts that Haru was counting the exact seconds in his head to get it perfect. 

Makoto smiles softly as he watches Haru putter around the kitchen, setting the bowls on the table and cleaning up his mess. He takes his own seat at the table as Haru hangs his apron up and joins him, and he leans over to kiss Haru on the cheek. 

“It looks wonderful, Haru,” Makoto says, and chuckles again at how Haru ducks his head, cheeks flushing. 

“Shut up, Makoto,” Haru grumbles, picking up his chopsticks, and Makoto just grins as he follows suit. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the shortest thing i've ever written w h a t
> 
>  
> 
> [y'all can come squeal about these cuties with me on tumblr if u want](http://caaelum.tumblr.com)


End file.
